Infection
by The Baka Karasu
Summary: Something had gone badly wrong in the world of X-1999. A possibly deadly virus is infecting the Dragons. Can they reverse the effects before the Final Day? Do they even want to? (Warning - Project Of A Sick Fanthing Mind.)
1. Prologue

((Author's Notes – Based on a fic I wrote a few years ago, but adapted slightly. I realised I write hundreds of SxS fics, and no non-lemon ones. XPP Not necessarily a bad thing, but I should try and write something else.))

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters, CLAMP does. I do own the plot, though. And the F-Virus._

Infection

_Chapter One._

Curled up against the wall of the miscellaneous building, Kamui looked up as his twin star crossed the ruptured street to leer at him, despite Sorata's best attempts to repel the Dragon of Earth's Kamui.

"Giving up so soon, Kamui-kun? That's no fun. I thought I was in for a challenge."

Kamui felt his face turn a little red, and looked away as his violet eyes closed. Blood was dripping from a small but painfully clean-edged cut on his cheek, wincing at the stereotypical 'shiiiiing' sound of wind and electricity melding against each other in a way that wind and electricity weren't supposed to meld. Raising his eyes and looking at Fuuma, Kamui visibly wilted.

Then something strange happened.

Even as Fuuma reached down to wipe the blood from Kamui's cheek, a sadistic leer on his face, a jolt of light/electricity/force flickered between the twin stars and both of their eyes widened considerably. The entire area lit up, as if a solar flare or some equally unnatural phenomenon was occurring. The yellow jolts of power bounced around inside the kekkai that Sorata had spun, noting the probability of a fight when the monk and Kamui had run into /Kamui/ and Yuuto.

Slowly, sullenly, the light died away. But… something wasn't right.

A smirk on his face, the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven stood up slowly from where he was wilting on the ground and raised his hand, the long-discarded Shinken wrenching itself from the concrete building and flying to his beckoning grasp. Wielding the weapon professionally, Kamui turned to his twin star.

"…Heh. You think I'm giving up? You're stupider than you look/Kamui/."

Fuuma was behaving very weirdly, actually. A look of intense fear and slight loathing had flickered into his eyes and he seemed to… shrink away from the apparently imposing figure of Kamui. Who was at least four inches shorter than him.

"…Sorata!"

"Yeah?" The kansai monk was staring at them, looking shell-shocked. Yuuto was the same.

"We're getting out of here. These weaklings aren't worth wasting power on. At least… not yet."

Nodding obediently, Sorata turned and he and Kamui launched from the floor and alighted to the top of the nearest building, promptly jumping away.

Left with the slowly-recovering /Kamui, Yuuto walked over to him and raised on eyebrow, looking slightly worried. "…Uh/Kamui/…?"

Looking up, the twin star paled and swallowed, "…My name's…. Fuuma…"

The blonde civil servant blinked at him, "Okaaaay… 'Fuuma'… Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" The evil Kamui stood up, shakily, letting the Shinken slip from his fingers as he leant against the wall, "..I-I dunno if I can do this, Kigai-san…"

"…Do what?"

"Kill Kamui."

Yuuto blinked, "Wait, let me get this straight; you're saying _you _can't kill _Kamui_…?"

The poor, confused teenager blinked at him and shook his head, "N-no… I can't."

Yuuto's eye twitched, and the civil servant had to prevent himself from face-faulting, "How come?"

"I-I can't…!" The Kamui of the Dragons of Earth wailed petulantly, looking on the edge of tears, "H-he was my best friend! I promised to protect him! I can't kill him!"

"Anno…" Poor Yuuto reached out, grabbing /Kamui/'s arm and pulling him forward as the civil servant launched into the air, bringing a slightly-unsteady Fuuma with him as they jumped over buildings towards City Hall.

He didn't know what he was going to say to Kanoe.


	2. A Problem

((Author's Notes – Okay. Part one, proper. People, enjoy a Kamui-of-the-third-kind. Satsuki's kick-ass attitude is a small tribute to my dear friend, Satsuki-chan. –Waves- Sei-chan says hi. This is my attempt at longer chapters, guys, so bear with me.))

_Disclaimer – Nothing belongs to me, except my underwear and Suby-kun's. XP_

Infection

_Chapter One._

"Now, just calm down Yuuto and tell us what's wrong." The sultry secretary asked, slowly, one hand on the blonde civil servant's shoulder, as if she was pinning him in place. Which, considering those crimson claws she called 'fingernails', was entirely probable.

"It's /Kamui/…!" The poor blonde bishie said, glancing back at Fuuma. The 'evil' Kamui opened his mouth, probably to say 'It's Fuuma..!', but Kanoe overrode him.

"What about /Kamui/…?"

"I don't know what's wrong with him! He said he can't kill Kamui! I don't know what we're going to do, Kanoe!"

Kanoe gave Yuuto her best professional smile; Nice to look at, but as empty of meaning as a light bulb. Kind of like Kanoe herself, if you think about it.

Turning to the side, the Dreamer walked towards Fuuma, who was currently seated on a small, slightly spindly chair, looking around gingerly at the BEAST, and Satsuki, who was standing just behind him like some kind of guard.

Smiling again and kneeling just in front of her Kamui, the sluttish Dreamgazer rested one hand on his inner thigh in a way that she obviously thought would be reassuring, leaning forward, preparing the comfort speech. But she never got the chance.

As soon as her hand touched his thigh/Kamui/ gave an odd, strangled kind of yelp, eyes flying open wide as he stood up like he'd been electrocuted.

"W-w-what are you doing!"

"Whatever do you mean/Kamui/-chan?"

"M-my name is Fuuma, and what the hell are you trying to pull! Get off my l-leg!"

The chair fell over as Fuuma stood up, and then promptly panicked as Satsuki reached out and grabbed his arm tightly.

"G-get off! Get off me, Yatouji-san!"

It was useless. At Satsuki's wordless beckon, countless numbers of wires and thicker cables broke away from the walls and from the core of the huge machine known as the BEAST itself and fastened tightly around Fuuma's arms, legs, waist, chest and even neck.

Finally, Fuuma was trussed up, held a few inches off the ground, looking like the kind of sick joke a dominatrix would play on her favourite playmate. Wires covered every inch of his body, other than this head, and /Kamui/ pulled at them half-heartedly, a look of pure terror in his eyes.

It would have been amusing, had it not been so tragic.

"Now/Kamui/…" Satsuki said, taking two steps forward, towards the trussed-up twin star, her arms folded coolly across her chest. "..I'm going to have BEAST enter your body and connect to your central nervous system. It's going to hurt…" The computer geek grinned slightly scarily, "…A lot."

The confused Harbingers practically saw their Kamui go from red to green to white like some kind of bizarre traffic light.

Satsuki smiled smugly, reaching towards the core of the BEAST. At her mental call, one or two wires stretched out from the core, toying around her fingertips almost affectionately. Bringing her arm to the side, she gestured the wires towards Fuuma, who was looking progressively scared and worried.

Yuuto, from where he was standing, was looking almost as sick as Fuuma. Standing up, he moved towards Kanoe and, leaning up, whispering in her ear; "Does that girl have any experience with… wire-porn?"

Kanoe smiled smugly and replied; "Probably."

Yuuto was suddenly looking even greener than Fuuma.

Fuuma, meanwhile, was showing varying degrees of terror as the new selection of wires started to wriggle in between the others, snaking up against his body. All with Satsuki's full blessing, it seemed, as the computer geek walked across to the main body of the BEAST.

Reaching out, Satsuki two sets of perfect fingertips into the holographic screen of the BEAST, closing her eyes and letting her head tilt back slightly and opening her mouth as uncountable numbers of wires crept up her arms, shoulders, neck; entering her body with a sick, wet noise. Yuuto was watching her with what seemed to be morbid curiosity, his own mouth open ever so slightly, hands hanging limply at his sides.

Kanoe didn't seem impressed. She had probably seen it all before. "The analysis, Satsuki?"

The computer geek opened her eyes, turning to the side. Wires were extending from her skin to the BEAST's nucleus as if she were a part of the computer itself. "…Inconclusive. There is no physical change."

Yuuto wondered if this was like sex to the BEAST. …Probably. He resisted the urge to ask.

"Mental?"

"I'll find out, Kanoe-san."

Another few moments of playing with the computer, then…

"…Kanoe-san, the side of the cerebral cortex that controls personality; likes, dislikes…" At this, she cast a dubious glance at the trussed-up /Kamui, "…Sexual preferences. They are… different."

"How so?"

"It seems at though a completely different personality has taken over /Kamui/'s mind. Wait… This pattern…" The youngest Harbinger frowned at the screen a little, tapping invisible keys with her fingertips. Foreplay. "…This pattern… masochistic… Please, wait a moment, Kanoe-san."

The secretary tapped one high-heeled shoe on the mysteriously polished linoleum. (Come on. I doubt they have cleaners.) "Taking too long, Satsuki."

Yuuto, on the other hand, was looking pleased. If this carried on, maybe they wouldn't find out why /Kamui/ was acting so bizarrely. And… and maybe, if he was lucky, Satsuki would be…

"Kanoe… T-there's… I've discovered something!" Came Satsuki's voice, sounding ever-so-slightly panicky, as the girl turned to face the Dreamer, looking nothing short of amazed and slightly scared, "But… but it can't be right... yet BEAST says that it is…"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Kanoe demanded, striding forward and almost loosing her footing on the shiny floor.

"I'll give a visual display…"

The screen of the BEAST flickered as Satsuki withdrew her hands, and the computer gave several inquisitive bleeps, causing Satsuki to reach up and run two fingers along a wire protruding from her arm. Kanoe, who was nearest, heard her mutter "Later, BEAST. I'll see you later…" Some people are just sick.

The screen flickered again, and BEAST bleeped again, confident with his mistress's promise, and a soft image came onto the screen. Something that looked like a brain, with a certain part of the cerebrum highlighted in red, revolving slowly. From that, came a small line, pointing to a small passage of text, consisting of roughly 80 of impossible-to-understand scientific words. There was no mistaking what was written beneath it, however.

'Match: Shiro Kamui.'

Yuuto blinked at the screen, then turned to blink at /Kamui/ - or was that Kamui now? – Then turned to Satsuki, his face a mask of amazement, "What… the…. Hell!"

"There's no mistake. BEAST is perfect…" The geek murmured, reaching out and placing one protective hand on BEAST's outer casing.

Yuuto swallowed, "…We… have a problem, don't we?"

Kanoe walked up to Kamui/Fuuma, looking up at the twin star critically, then sighing deeply, "…Yes. I'd say we have a huge problem."

Yuuto groaned slightly, turning and stalking off to the side to exit the building. This meant that Kanoe would be a in a bad mood. Meaning he wouldn't get laid tonight. Then he stopped.

"…Wait. If we've got the uke masochist Kamui… then what…?"

Everyone paused. Then, the possibility of what Yuuto was saying slowly sank in, and Kanoe looked at him, open-mouthed. "…Then that means… that /Kamui/'s mentality is…"

Satsuki looked up from where she had been apparently petting the BEAST, "In Shiro's body. Or, rather, his mind."

The three Harbingers stared at each other. The looks of horror on their faces were mutual.


	3. A Bigger Problem ?

((Author's Notes – Beware. Kamui is going to molest Sorata. There, I said it. XP if you don't like that kind of thing… well then… why are you reading X/1999?))

_Disclaimer – I own nothing. Well, actually, I do own a nice collection of human hearts… But… You didn't just hear me say that… . _

Infection

_Chapter II_

Sorata looked across the elevator at Kamui, as the claustrophobic steel contraption whirred and practically fell to the bottom of the Diet building.

Kamui was leaning against the wall, watching Sorata with a smirk on his face. A very un-Kamui-like smirk. And, as the time in the elevator ticked by, Sorata was growing all the more uncomfortable, and watched the doors expectantly. Thankfully, just as Kamui stood straight and looked to take a step forward, the elevator pinged and Sorata silently thanked whichever deity had been kind enough to spare him. Although, just what he was being spared from was… questionable.

Hurrying out of the elevator, into the rather foreboding but _safe _vicinity of Hinoto's room, Sorata bowed to the Dreamer hastily, before jamming the cap back on his head from where it had started to fall off and hurrying a little more forward.

"H-Hinoto-hime… There's…. something wrong with Kamui."

His Kamui-ness, meanwhile, had sauntered into the room lazily, throwing an almost scornful look at Hinoto, before merely standing, off to one side.

The Dreamgazer raised her head, looking from Sorata to Kamui blandly. Then, a voice chimed into the Kansai monk's mind.

_.:Exactly what is wrong with him? I see nothing wrong:._

"W-well…" Sorata cast a very dubious glance at Kamui, who – finally – decided to speak.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Sora-chan." The Dragon said, smirking, moving across to where Sorata was standing. Reaching up, he rested one hand on the man's chest, gripping his t-shirt in his fist and leaning into the taller man's chest, resting there, his cheek pressed against Sorata's chest, violet eyes closing dreamily. (To the delight of millions of fangirls worldwide.)

Sorata looked… scared. "U-um… Kamui…-chan…?"

"Hold me, Sora-chan..." Kamui said, looking up, his violet eyes seeming to gleam ever so slightly, an ever-so-small pink blush spreading over his cheeks, looking almost painfully uke.

Sorata started to shake, and slowly, reached around and wrapped his arms around Kamui. This was more normal, at least, if disturbing.

What came next was… even more disturbing.

Kamui's small, feminine hand crept up Sorata's chest, as he tilted his head back and started to lean up on tiptoes to reach, making him look even more the defenceless, timid uke. Nuzzling his face into Sorata's neck, eyes half-closed, he wrapped one arm around the monk's shoulders and tilted his head back even more to whisper.

"…_Love me, Sora-chan…"_

Pressing into the monk's neck – while Sorata just stood open-mouthed – Kamui's tongue darted out and he licked him. Licked his neck. Sorata made a kind of bizarre, feline-like mewl, looking down at the younger male reproachfully.

Unfortunately, one of Kamui's hands had been unnoticeably travelling south and, by that point, he reached his target.

Sorata gave a kind of hollow moan, eyes half-closing, giving a soft gasp and looking at Kamui as he was groped.

Kamui's face was shining, gleaming. He looked all the precious uke, but a precious uke that was enjoying himself. Immensely. Then…

_.: Stop that! Both of you! I will not have such behaviour in my room, now Kamui, leave Sorata alone and both of you come here:._

Turning, Kamui pouted petulantly, but Sorata sighed in relief, but both did as they were told.

_.: Now, Sorata-san, when did this start:._

"W-well…" Sorata cast a rather dubious glance at Kamui, sat beside him, who smiled seductively. Sorata swallowed, "…H-he was fighting /Kamui, but then there was this… this light. But it only affected him… and… and when it stopped… Kamui was…. Ano…" Turning, he glanced at Kamui, trying to think of words to describe him. But Hinoto cut him off.

_.: That's enough, Sorata-chan. Now… Kamui…:._

Kamui looked at her, "…Yeah?"

"…Kamui, does Sorata turn you on?"

Sorata twitched, looking at Hinoto and blinking rapidly. Kamui, on the other hand, looked thoughtfully at Sorata. Looking him over rudely, the bishounen finally shook his head, "…Not really."

_.: Then why did you just… ano… grope him:._

"I thought it would be fun. And… it was, until someone stopped us." Kamui shot an evil glare at the Dreamseer, who didn't react.

Sorata was spluttering. Kamui turned and looked at him, turning on the charm. "…Don't you find me attractive, Sorata-chan?"

"W-well… I… Uh…. Um…."

"Don't you…?" Kamui turned towards Sorata properly, now, crawling forward, placing one hand on his leg. ((Think Chobits.))

"…Ano…" Sorata looked panicked.

"I think you do…" Kamui smiled cutely, his other hand resting on Sorata's stomach as the kansai monk fell back, onto his back. Kamui continued to crawl over Sorata's body until he was straddling the poor guy's waist, leaning barely an inch from his face.

"…K-kamui… c-could… could you st-… sto-…" Poor Sorata was having trouble getting the words out.

"Shh…" Reaching up, one of Kamui's fingers pressed against Sorata's lips and the monk fell silent, turning white, as Kamui leant down… closer… closer…

"Hinoto-hime! We think we have some information that m-…"

The door had opened. Arashi, followed quickly by Yuzuriha, had stalked into the room, then abruptly stopped. Staring.

Kamui raised his head from a panting, dazed Sorata, and smirked at the girls, before licking a small trickle of blood from his lips.

Then, Sorata decided to come back to life. Spluttering slightly, he wriggled out from under Kamui's body, crawling across the room to Arashi and wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her and simultaneously hiding behind her.

"H-he bit me! Arashi-san, he bit me!"

Calmly, Arashi brought her hand back and whacked Sorata soundly around the back of the head. The poor monk blinked blearily, before falling onto the floor in a dead faint.

Meanwhile, Kamui had stood up, and was facing Arashi, Yuzuriha and the dead-fainted Sorata on one side slightly, his hands balled into fists at his side, a slight smirk on his face. "…He's such a wimp, isn't he, Arashi-san…?"

Arashi twitched slightly, "…Maybe, sometimes. But still…" The Ise priestess narrowed her eyes slightly, "…That was no reason to bite him."

Kamui chuckled, "…Protective, Arashi-san? I thought you didn't like crybabies? And you…" Kamui turned his attention to Yuzuriha, who was standing beside Inuki, looking just short of scared. "…What's a kid like you doing here, anyway?"

Yuzuriha looked slightly hurt, but mostly angry, and stepped forward, in front of Arashi, "…I'm here because my destiny says so, Kamui-chan! You know that! Because… because I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore!"

Kamui smirked, "You think you can do anything about it, little girl?"

"I can! I can do it!"

"…Stupid child."

"Stop it!" Yuzuriha was on the verge of tears, "Why are you being so mean, Kamui-chan!"

_.:That's enough:._

Everyone in the room (Except Sorata) turned to look at Hinoto, who was holding herself up on her hands and knees, looking as if it was draining her energy holding the position,

_.:Kamui! What is wrong with you:._

"Nothing's wrong with me, Hinoto-san. I'm feeling… better than ever, actually." Still smirking, he started to laugh softly.

Arashi stepped in front of Yuzuriha and Sorata protectively. Hinoto was looking shocked.

Something was badly wrong with Kamui.


End file.
